


Non ancora oltre

by rainbowdasharp



Series: WRITOBER2019 [8]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, There's no smut because Ritsu is just trying to bite Mao, a bit of angst and fluff at the same time, estabilished relationship - Freeform, prompt: biting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/pseuds/rainbowdasharp
Summary: Il tono di Ritsu è caldo, suadente e sembra pungere la sua pelle alla stregua di aghi. È familiare e al tempo stesso estraneo, nuovo, spaventosamente sconosciuto, come se finalmente avesse rivelato la suarealenatura di vampiro.------------Questa storia partecipa all'iniziativa Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it





	Non ancora oltre

Un brivido scuote le sue membra già provate, non sa se per la paura o l'adrenalina, mista ad una buona brama di _sapere e non solo_.

Dita fresche accarezzano le sue spalle nude, danzandovi sopra quasi fosse una morbida e calda pista da ballo; si soffermano, poi, sulla base del collo esile, lo accarezzano, come per riscaldare una parte che pure è fin troppo accaldata, tanto che il ragazzo non può far altro che chiudere gli occhi, così da concentrarsi e mantenere la calma.

Non vuole poi, tutto ad un tratto, più vedere quella stanza che conosce fin troppo bene, che vede ogni mattina; proprio perché gli è così familiare, sa che una via di fuga, ora come ora, è impossibile per lui.

Il suo silenzioso assalitore è seduto sul letto, dietro di lui, una mano che gli cinge la vita e il desiderio che sembra essersi accesa allo spegnersi delle luci della stanza. Mao sa che _deve_ resistere e, a dirla tutta, vuole farlo: stavolta, gli ha assicutato, non cederà alle sue paure. 

Ma, quando sente un soffio leggero sul suo collo, questo basta ad irrigidirlo. Avverte la presenza delle labbra dell'altro lì, dietro di lui e le immagina: tese in un leggero sorriso, che scoprono appena i canini affilati. Si costringe, però, a tenere ferme le mani che d'improvviso tremano, anche se il suo corpo lo implora di spingere via l'altro, di allontanarlo.

«Maakun».

Il tono di Ritsu è caldo, suadente e sembra pungere la sua pelle alla stregua di aghi. È familiare e al tempo stesso estraneo, nuovo, spaventosamente sconosciuto, come se finalmente avesse rivelato la sua _reale_ natura di vampiro.

Ripete il suo nome – una volta, due, tre. Stringe i pugni sulle lenzuola che ha visto e rivisto, che ha persino rimboccato mentre si chiede cosa stia aspettando: ha accettato, no? Non ha bisogno di esitare, di temporeggiare per dargli il tempo di calmarsi.

“_Ti prego, sbrigati_”_._

Mao Isara è terrorizzato. È una paura ancestrale, irrazionale, che percuote il suo corpo con la violenza di una frusta. Eppure rimane immobile, mentre Ritsu poggia le labbra sulla pelle che si scalda eppure si solleva al contatto, in protesta a quel tocco che sente sbagliato, innaturale.

Sente mordere appena. I denti di Ritsu penetrano nella sua carne con una certa delicatezza, niente a che vedere con i vampiri delle storie e dei film che letto, visto e pure sentito – eppure, non riesce a trattenere un singulto, un verso spaventato che non fa in tempo a sopprimere. 

Così, le labbra si fanno di nuovo lontane e lo lasciano scoperto, appena inumidito di saliva, esposto ad un freddo che lo fa sentire colpevole.

«Ti avevo detto che era troppo presto».

Il tono di Ritsu non è accusatorio, ma Mao si sente piccolo, insignificante, non all'altezza della situazione e dell'amore che da sempre riceve – forse ha osato troppo, nel pensare di avere la capacità di affrontare le sue paure col solo desiderio di rendere felice l'altro. 

Ritsu si adagia sulla sua schiena, il mento poggiato sulla spalla che ha appena tentato di fare sua, come se suo non fosse già il corpo che stringe tra le braccia. 

«... Pensavo di riuscirci».

«Riesci in troppe cose, almeno una doveva esserti difficile» mormora Ritsu a bassa voce. «Aspetterò».

Le tradizioni della famiglia Sakuma sono stupide, si ripete Mao, mentre poggia le mani, doloranti per la tensione a cui le ha sottoposte, su quelle del suo ragazzo. Le accarezza, le scalda, le intima a stringerlo di più. 

Ma le tradizioni della famiglia Sakuma hanno valore, per Ritsu. E così come ha dovuto fare Rei, anche Ritsu per presentarlo ufficialmente come suo fidanzato, deve prima morderlo – non importa se poi, nel loro privato, hanno già abbattuto ogni altra barriera _esistente_. 

«Davvero?»

Ritsu ride sommessamente, poi lo trascina con sé sul materasso, dove può stringerlo più forte. 

«Vali tutto il tempo che ho».

«Mi aspetteresti davvero tutta la vita?»

Lo sente, dalla voce, che ha appena chiuso gli occhi, rilassato. Non mente. «Non tutta la vita. Per sempre».

  


**Author's Note:**

> Ho sempre voluto scrivere qualche cosetta RitsuMao; li ho inseriti nella mia soulmate AU, ho scribacchiato una one-shot a mano per lo scorso Writober... Eppure, in un certo senso, è come se mi scivolassero dalle mani. Sia Mao che Ritsu sono tra i personaggi che amo di più di Enstars (e, sicuramente, in Mao mi rivedo un sacco) ma mi risultano davvero difficili da gestire... e niente, anche stavolta è uscita una robetta inconcludente di cui mi son dovuta accontentare (...).  
Spero comunque che vi piaccia ♥


End file.
